


A Day In The City

by SouthOfFerelden



Series: "The Inquisitor And His Seeker" [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), POV Cassandra Pentaghast, Pregnancy, Skyhold, Val Royeaux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthOfFerelden/pseuds/SouthOfFerelden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Lord Inquisitor Trevelyan is visiting Val Royeaux on official business, Lady Cassandra Pentaghast and Commander Cullen Rutherford decide to spend some down time in the city. The Seeker finds herself having to provide comfort for both her love and her best friend, in their times of weakness. The Commander finds out some interesting news while keeping a close eye on Cassandra and the Inquisitor.</p>
<p>"Do you have any idea how it feels to have everyone watching your every move? Prodding at the big green mark on my hand every time they meet me? There are so many people that look to me for help and I can’t help them all. I have to try and live with that fact.. No matter how many people we help and save I will still be a failure because I can’t save them all” The Inquisitor sighs sadly looking down at his feet again, he shakes his head making Cassandra suddenly feel bad for being so selfish.</p>
<p>“We do what we can” Cassandra replies quietly, approaching him again. She places her hand on his neck again, trying to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The City

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.. Okay I know! I think it has been well over a year? You know when you just go through a period when life just rushes past and you get caught up in it? That happened! Anyways, I recently had chance to play Inquisition again and forgot how much I loved them all <3 Cullen/Cass is still shouting to get out but I will forever love Ashton Trevelyan and his Seeker :) Thank you so much to all the people that left me messages and continued to read my stories.. I appreciate it so much! Thank you for all the emails asking when I would come back and the people that followed me on Tumblr (SouthOfFerelden) This is only the 12th thing I've ever written.. I don't have a beta reader or anything so please be kind, i'm feeling a little rusty! I have another three or four i'm working on so I hope to get back in the swing of things :) Just something light to start again.. Enjoy and thanks for reading x

“Please remind me what we are doing in Val Royeaux, Lady Seeker?” Commander Cullen grumbles as he quickly sidesteps to get out of the way of another group of over dressed lords and ladies that are too caught up in their own conversations to notice they are on a collision course with him. He bows his head in an apology when one of them tuts at him from behind her mask, thinking him being rude for being in her way. If it had been any other day, and the pair had been on official Inquisition business, their presence might have caused a bit more of a commotion than it was now. As it was they were trying to stay as incognito as possible and to remain mostly unnoticed by Val Royeaux and its residents, after all it wasn’t everyday that people got to see Lady Pentaghast and Commander Cullen off duty.

“I thought you liked Val Royeaux Cullen?” Cassandra Pentaghast replies with a smile to her friend as they continue to walk together through the crowded city centre. The place is alive with traders and shoppers going about their business and enjoying the bright sunny day that makes the place sparkle like a well-polished jewel. Cassandra couldn’t help but think that was exactly what this place was like, a jewel of Orlais. They polished the surface to make it all look so inviting and beautiful to distract you from some of the unsavoury deals and darker operations that were taking place under the surface “What was it you were telling me only a few weeks ago? Val Royeaux is the beating heart of Orlais? A cultural centre of excellence? A melting pot of exquisite taste and sophistication?”

“I’ve changed my mind” The Commander replies returning her smile and small nudge to her shoulder with his own. “I may have indulged in too much Antivan wine that day” He adds sheepishly. This only makes The Seeker smile further; it was nice to see her friend more relaxed over the last few weeks since he had been suffering through his lyrium withdrawals. They all had much to contend with but some well-deserved downtime was doing Cullen some good. “Today it is too hot and too busy” He adds moving his hands to his cotton shirt sleeves, forcing them further up his forearms in an attempt to cool himself down.  
  
“Well I’m sorry you are having to endure such a terrible time” Cassandra laughs as he moves his hand to her elbow directing her through a gap in the nobles to get closer to one of the traders carts parked at the edge of the row. “I just thought it would be nice to get out for the day.. I have a few things I need to pick up and do here. We have a few hours until the Inquisitor is due to arrive for his audience at the Chantry..” The Seeker watches her friend tug uncomfortable at the neck of his shirt “If I’d known you would have rather stayed at Skyhold..” she begins turning her head to catch his eyes again.

“I would rather be here with you..” Cassandra watches him approach the cart and reach for a trinket that is laid out on a bright purple piece of silk, the Commander brings it up to his face turning the broach to get a better look at it. “I think that proves what a great friend I am, that I’m willing to let you drag me around all afternoon” He adds smiling to himself. The Seeker watches the bright pink jewel sparkle as he turns it in his nimble fingers “What do you think of this?” He asks turning to look at her again.

“Pink isn’t really my colour Commander” Lady Pentaghast reaches for a trinket herself, picking up a bright blue flower broach that catches her eye. She admires the way the tiny diamonds are cut so exact and precisely that it throws off shards of blue light when she holds it up to the light. She lifts her hand instinctively to the locket that hangs around her neck, this little blue flower reminded her so much of the one she carried next to the picture of her brother Anthony. Her beautiful Nevarran Blue Star was a gift from her love, the Inquisitor that she would cherish forever.  
  
“Oh Ha Ha Very funny” The Commander replies dryly placing it back onto the cart. “I was actually thinking for Mia.. Her birthday is coming up soon..” Cullen continues letting his fingers move over some of the other items available to buy. Cassandra notices that the trader is watching the pair very closely. Although neither of them were dressed in their armour or Inquisitions uniform today, she didn’t think either of them looked likely to be stealing anything. This could only mean he was hoping for them to make a purchase. The Seeker quickly puts the blue flower back where she found it hoping to show she didn’t intend on parting with any money today. “I haven’t been the best brother recently” She hears Cullen mutter as his hand pauses over a little gold necklace.

“That’s not true. You have commitments and duties that have taken you away from home and your family, I’m sure they are very proud of you and understand that you cant always be with them” Cassandra replies placing her hand comfortingly on his arm.

“I suppose” Cullen sighs quietly as he picks up the same blue flower the Seeker had been admiring and looking at. Cassandra notices the special attention he pays to it. “I should still make more of an effort to write to them at least” He chuckles to himself. “I know I’m lucky to still have my family and should cherish that fact” Cassandra just nods to herself hearing his words but not wanting him to know how they’ve made her feel. The Seeker suddenly feels his eyes on her again as he moves to place his arm around her shoulders. “I’m sorry Cassandra, I wasn’t thinking. I know you’ve lost your family and would make more of an effort in my situation.. I shouldn’t have said anything”  
  
“It’s fine Cullen” Lady Pentaghast replies to him giving him a reassuring nod, thankful for his comfort but not wanting to give him the wrong idea. She notices the trader is hovering in front of the pair again watching their exchange and noticing the broach is back in the Commander’s hand.  
  
“This really is lovely, you know?” Commander Cullen leans closer, whispering into her ear. “It would really suit you, maybe you should buy it?” He adds bringing it up to their eye level again. “It can be a memento of our day in the big city” He says giving her a squeeze against his side. “I know it would be entirely inappropriate for me to suggest I buy it for you” He turns it again in his fingers.  
  
“A beautiful gift for your beautiful bride?” The Trader asks leaning over his cart motioning towards the broach and then back to Cassandra. “I can do you a fantastic price on that today only” The Seeker feels The Commander freeze at her side before quickly dropping his arm from around her and moving away from her slightly. He holds his hands up signalling negatively.  
  
“No, no we aren’t” Cassandra hears Cullen stutter before he places the trinket into the trader’s hand. “She’s not my bride, we are just..” he continues suddenly looking very uncomfortable.

“Thank you though, it really is wonderful” Cassandra gushes to the Trader, hoping to not disappoint him too much. “Come Commander, it’s time we moved on” The Seeker grabs hold of the his arm dragging him away from the situation, before he made it any worse for himself.  
  
“I cant believe he thought we were together” Cullen lets out a very over the top and forced laugh, “Everyone deserves to have something nice though, don’t you think?” He adds quickening his pace to keep up with bustling of the crowds. Before Lady Pentaghast can open her mouth to reply the Commander has strayed from their path again looking at more stalls that interest him.  
  
“I could never own something that frivolous” Cassandra begins speaking again, directing her thinking out loud to the back of his head as he leans over another cart. “I’d never have anything to wear it with either” She adds justifying to herself that she does not need the extravagant piece of jewellery. “I’m sure it cost a lot of gold..” Definitely something she was going to have to be mindful of with a child on the way, she thought.  
  
“I’m certain that’s not something you need to worry about” Cullen replies as he reaches into the pocket of his leather breaches to retrieve some loose coins. “I’m sure the Inquisitor readily caters to your every whim?” He hands them over to a young elven girl in exchange for a small paper bag of sweets, which she places into his waiting hand. He thanks her before moving back to Cassandra’s side holding the open bag out to her.

“I don’t need him to take care of me” Cassandra begins, not sure she likes the Commanders idea of her needing to be looked after.  
  
“Of course not.. But I’m sure he wants to” Cullen backtracks not wanting to upset her “Have one..” He adds shaking the paper bag at her again.  
  
“You wont be wanting any lunch if you fill yourself with treats” The Seeker warns him before sliding her hand into the bag to retrieve one for herself, she sees Cullen’s smile widen when she pops it into her mouth.

“You sound just like my mother” He laughs, fishing his own boiled sweet out of the bag and placing it on his waiting tongue. Cassandra tries to hide her smile behind her hand; maybe her maternal side was stronger than she first thought. “But now you’ve mentioned lunch..” He adds picking another sweet from the depths of their paper confines. “Maybe we could buy a selection and find a spot to sit? I could do with getting away from these crowds for a while” Cassandra watches the lines at the edge of his eyes deepen when he smiles again.

“Why don’t you find us something to eat and I’ll meet you in front of the University in half an hour? We can sit by the fountain, its quieter there and we wont be disturbed. I need to go and collect my packages and leave a message for Ashton, he’s due anytime”  
  
“Of course Lady Pentaghast” Cullen replies with a nod. Cassandra notices the slight disappointed edge to his voice, he’d obviously hoped he would have longer with just the two of them.  
  
“We will have time for lunch before he arrives though” The Seeker says trying to sooth any bad feelings, she didn’t want to cause any problems or upset Cullen in any way when they’d had a nice afternoon so far. Cassandra places her hand on his bicep giving his arm a reassuring pat.  
  
“I’ll be sure to pick something delicious then” Cullen laughs to himself “Don’t leave me waiting too long, I might find someone else to share my picnic with” The Commander gives her another smile before doubling back in the direction they’d been walking to go and gather some lunch. The Seeker watches her blonde haired friend disappear once more into the crowds of shoppers; she shakes her head slightly wondering what she was going to do with him. Cassandra decides she should make her way back to the main market to collect the boots she has been waiting for from the armourers and to find a messenger to leave a message for the Inquisitor. She would need to let him know she was in Val Royeaux with the Commander and hoping she would see him as he was passing through.  
  
The Seeker brushes the hair away from her face slightly thinking how stifling it is in the heat and that retreating to the shaded area of the shopping district would probably be a good move. There weren’t many official Inquisition visits that she didn’t attend with the Inquisitor and even though it was nice to not have to dress up and be on parade and show for the day, she was missing being at his side. Lord Trevelyan was becoming increasingly protective of her, even more so than before, now that they had their baby on the way. He was always telling her she was doing too much and that she should relax more.  
  
“Your Father is so stubborn..” Cassandra says quietly to herself and the child placing a hand gently on her stomach. She was certain that her slightly protruding stomach was now obvious for anyone to see, but she hoped the light cotton tunic would help hide it for a little while longer. “I can’t wait for you to meet him,” she adds as she continues walking around the edge of the crowds, gaining some shade from the over hanging canopy.  
  
“Genuine hand spun Dragon Silk all the way from the Imperium!” Cassandra hears a trader call out to no one in particular as she wonders back through the crowded streets. “The largest selection of weapons in all of Orlais.. Bows, Swords and Staffs available for all budgets today!” Another one shouts over the noise and chattering. The Seeker feels the atmosphere suddenly begin to change and a buzz begin to spread through the streets as the sound of boots can be heard marching in time with one another. The Inquisition banners can suddenly be seen flying high above their heads, being carried with military precision by the flag bearers.  
  
“It’s the Inquisition!” Lady Pentaghast hears excited voices beginning to shout, as the group get closer to the market place. “Can you see the Inquisitor?” Another chimes in as the crowd beginning gathering trying to catch a glimpse of the soldiers and the man they are protecting. The people begin swarming around the soldiers trying to get closer, Cassandra edges her way past them all and up onto the base of a statue to keep out of the way and to stop herself being pushed and pulled around by the mass of people.  
  
“Thank the maker for you Lord Trevelyan!” A young girl shouts from her spot next to Cassandra as she is suddenly hoisted up onto a mans shoulders so that she can see what is going on beyond the wall of Inquisition soldiers. “I can see him Papa” she claps happily before holding onto her fathers head again for support.  
  
‘”Keep waving to him” The little girls father replies, holding onto her tightly on his shoulders to keep her from falling. Lady Pentaghast looks up at the little girl who is now waving frantically with a huge smile on her face, she didn’t appear to be more than five or six. Cassandra notices the pairs appearance and immediately feels sorry for them and their situation. The scuffed little shoes on her feet that have seen better days, the tattered dress that looks like it may never come clean hangs off of her and her father’s clothes look to have holes cut out of them to patch up her dress. Lady Pentaghast takes in his appearance over everything else; his clothes, hands and face appear to be covered in a thick layer of black soot that makes the whites of his eyes appear brighter than normal. He must have come away from his job to be here in the market today. Neither of them wear the masks of the nobility or scholars, they appear to be nothing more than a normal family struggling to make ends meat and get by. Cassandra knew that the class divide was particularly problematic in this region, but still here they were out in the streets supporting the Inquisition.  
  
“I think I can see him!” A young woman shouts from the crowd making them bustle around each other again trying to get into a better vantage point. The Seeker wondered if this was always how it would be with Ashton, would it be the same everywhere they went? Would they never be able to walk through a market without being surrounded by people? Would they never be able to live a private life? Would the whole world always be clamouring to set eyes on her Inquisitor? Would their children always have to be hidden away from people that wanted to know about every part of his life? She doubted she would ever be able to have the chance to go unnoticed like she could with the Commander. Lord Trevelyan had been given to the world to save them, and they didn’t intend on giving him back anytime soon.  
  
“I’m marrying a minor celebrity it seems..” Cassandra mumbles to herself, watching the Inquisition party come to a sudden stop not far from where she stands with a final stamp of boots. The Seeker hears the general bark some orders about keeping people back and giving the Inquisitor some space. Some of the onlookers begin wondering away when they realise they aren’t going to be able to get any closer, and its then that Cassandra can see Lord Trevelyan and his party. The Seeker spots that Josephine has been asked to accompany him, she knows Val Royeaux and its nobles better than anyone else. The Seeker also knew how hard the Ambassador worked to try and keep the Inquisitor in line, always making sure he bows at the right moment and remembers his manners. He is surrounded by several exquisitely dressed nobles; all with bright outfits that could be likened to a bird’s plumage and covered in jewellery and extravagant accessories. They all appear to be pandering to him and trying to outdo each other for his attention.  
  
“Can you believe they had run out of Nug Nug? What kind of establishment are they running, when they don’t even have enough Nug Nug. I tell you standards are slipping, I am in a right mind to complain“ The Orlaisian Lord announces in what The Seeker can only guess his best faux-regal accent. “It’s an absolute disgrace!” He snorts.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m from Ostwick. I don’t think I’ve ever had Nug Nug, was it?” The Inquisitor replies causing the group of nobles to begin tittering to each other and dramatically covering their mouths with their hands. Lady Pentaghast cant help but smile seeing them all so ruffled by this revelation and is glad to see that her Lord is having a hard time keeping a straight face too. He really did enjoy upsetting them.  
  
“My Lord Inquisitor” Josephine begins, almost warning him that he should be more careful with what he says. Cassandra knows that Lady Montilyet still swoons at the very sight of the Inquisitor but is also quick to reprimand him for his sloppy behaviour as a Lord.  
  
“Ostwick?” Another of the Val Royeaux nobility squeaks.  
  
“Yes.. I’m from the Free Marches” Comes the Inquisitor’s bold reply. My wonderful Lord of Dogs, Cassandra thinks to herself. She watches as he steps away from the nobles and begins asking the soldiers to stand at ease so that he can greet people. The Seeker feels her heart swell with pride when she watches him speak to the crowd that are gathered to see him, he shakes their hands and takes time to talk to as many as he can. The soldiers look uneasy as he moves further away from the nobles and begins touching any outreached hand that is directed his way.  
  
“How positively.. Uncivilised” The first Lord adds shaking his head. Cassandra knew that if they weren’t all wearing the silver and white masks she would be able to see him pulling a face.  
  
“I assure you my Lords that the Freemarches are making great progressive steps to become aligned with our good land of Orlais. Although the Inquisitor may be from more modest roots he is..” Lady Montilyet begins, trying to direct their attention back to more positive matters.

“Well, I wouldn’t say we are uncivilised. Things are a little different, sure.” Lord Trevelyan clenches his jaw tightly deciding it would be best not to get into an argument with these people.  
  
“Would you like to meet the Inquisitor?” Cassandra asks leaning towards the little girl and her father. An excited looking face beams down at her that quickly begins nodding enthusiastically. “He is a very good friend of mine and I’m sure he would love to meet one of his supporters, would you mind Ser?” she adds as the child begins wiggling excitedly on his shoulders again.

“Oh please papa, say I can” The little girl squirms excitedly “I promise I’ll curtsy like you said I should” she adds as her father reaches up to lift her from his shoulders, placing her down onto the floor. The Seeker notices that he doesn’t look so sure, his brow furrows trying to decide if this is a good idea or not.

“I don’t know..” The father begins; he wrings his hands in front of him for a moment looking worried. “I promised her Ma, before she died I’d take care of her,” he adds giving Cassandra another once over.  
  
“We wont be out of your sight for a moment” Cassandra adds giving him a reassuring smile “I just want her to deliver him a message and she will get to meet him too. I wont let her get lost and we will return back to you straight away”  
  
“Pleeeeease papa” The girl sighs happily drawing out the word as long as she can.  
  
"Okay fine, but you come straight back and don’t you be out of my sight for a minute.. Not a minute do you hear me?” The man replies, directing it towards Cassandra as much as to his daughter. The Seeker sees the little girl almost jump for joy that her father has agreed. “Do not wonder off and be polite,” he adds placing his hand on top of the girl’s blonde locks. “Say please and thank you”  
  
“Come with me” Lady Pentaghast smiles down at her, she holds her hand out to the little girl who gladly takes hold of it. Cassandra directs her through the small spaces in the crowd until they are almost at the front, she glances back to see the man is keeping a close eye on them and standing on his tip toes to make sure he can still see where they are.  
  
“Are you really his friend?” The little girl asks stepping quickly to keep up with Cassandra as she guides their path. The Seeker stops in her tracks as they are just three or four people from the line of Inquisition soldiers, she turns back to the girl leaning down to talk to her better.  
  
“I really am his friend” Cassandra says as quietly as she can so as to not attract attention but still be heard. “And would you like me to tell you a secret about the Inquisitor?” The Seeker asks, what would be the harm in telling a small child? She would most likely forget and not tell anyone else.  
  
“I am very good at keeping secrets” The girl beams leaning in closer awaiting her piece of information.

“The Inquisitor and I are going to get married and we are going to have a baby,” Cassandra whispers quietly to the girl watching her eyes widen in surprise and then begin clapping excitedly again. She suddenly stops and her little nose wrinkles.  
  
“But boys are horrible” The little girl sighs making Cassandra laugh.  
  
“Sometimes they really are.. But The Inquisitor is one of the good ones” The Seeker nods and smiles receiving another smile from the girl. She really was doing well at this speaking to a child thing. “Now, I want you to give the Inquisitor a message when you meet him. Tell him that I would very much like to meet him behind the armourers, by the clock tower.. Can you remember that?” Cassandra watches the girl nod enthusiastically.  
  
“Behind the _arowmers_ at the clock” She repeats, trying to remember what she has been told.  
  
“Armourers” Cassandra repeats slowly. “By the clock tower.. He will know where to meet me then, when he has finished here. Do you understand?” Cassandra asks her again, she nods enthusiastically again. Lady Pentaghast straightens up, places both her hands on the little girls shoulders and guides her through the last few lines of people until they can go no further.  
  
“I can see him” The little girl shouts excitedly as she peers through the gap in the Inquisition forces, now only a few feet from where the Inquisitor stands. Cassandra sees that Lady Montilyet is still speaking to the nobles but that her love looks rather agitated and fed up of the whole situation.  
  
“His name is Ashton, not everyone knows that. They all call him Inquisitor or Lord Trevelyan. Now you know his name you need to shout to him and he will hear you,” Cassandra says quietly, manoeuvring the child again so that she can see well from her low spot. “Be sure to shout loud so the Inquisitor can hear you,” she adds feeling the child falter under her hands. Her father had told her to be polite and shouting in the street was obviously not something they’d agreed was acceptable.  
  
“Ashton!” The little girl shouts as loud as she can hoping to get his attention. Cassandra smiles when she sees his head whip round trying to pinpoint where his name is being shouted from and from such a small voice, he doesn’t recognise. Cassandra moves back slightly so that she is away from his view and hidden by the Soldiers. “Ashton, here!” She shouts again with more confidence. The Seeker watches as the Inquisitor locates the voice, he moves away from the nobles to approach her. At first he looks confused as to where she has learnt his name but he still offers a smile as he stands in front of her.  
  
“And who revealed my name to you, little one?” He asks gently, crouching down in front of her so he can speak to her at the same level. Cassandra sees her begin stepping from one foot to the other as if she might explode from the excitement of it all, especially being spoken to by Lord Trevelyan.  
  
“Your friend did my Lord” The little girl replies giving her very best curtsy that she had obviously been practicing for months. Before the Inquisitor can reply any further into which friend this might, he glances up to spot his Seeker standing behind her. Cassandra sees the smile break out across his face, he was clearly happy to see her but unsure why she was in Val Royeaux. Moments later she sees a look of concern appear instead, he was obviously not happy that she was being so reckless. Lady Pentaghast always found it so difficult to not jump into his arms and kiss him whenever he smiled at her like that, but Inquisition protocol dictated they had to appear professional at all times.  
  
“I see you are making friends Lady Pentaghast” The Inquisitor replies looking up at Cassandra again with another smile. She could see that he was fighting an internal battle to not reach out and touch her in some way. “So what is your name, now that you know mine?” Cassandra notices she had failed to ask the child that before he’d mentioned it.  
  
“My name is Rose and I am five,” The little girl, Rose announces proudly. “My papa is Bran” she adds pointing in the rough direction that they’ve walked in to where she thinks he might be standing waiting for her. “He makes things from metal and makes the slippers for the horses”  
  
“Rose wanted to meet you, my Lord Inquisitor” Cassandra watches The Inquisitor as he studies the blonde haired girl, not knowing what to make of her and clearly having seen that she is not from a privileged background like he is. She sees his eyes take in her clothes and pale complexion.  
  
“Your father is a blacksmith?” Lord Trevelyan asks, tilting his head to the side slightly still trying to understand this child that has been brought before him. Rose begins nodding enthusiastically again making him look up at Cassandra again. “Where is it you live Rose? Do you live with your mother as well?” He adds looking back at the little girl.

“No” Rose replies dropping her head slightly “It’s just me and Papa” Cassandra watches as the Inquisitor stands up to his full height again, he motions for one of his soldiers to come closer and whispers something to him. He nods and quickly moves to obey the orders he has been given by his leader. Rose begins hopping from one foot to the other again obviously remembering that she has a message of her own she is supposed to be delivering. The Inquisitor moves closer to the pair again.  
  
“I’m glad Lady Pentaghast brought you to meet me Rose, she is my greatest friend..” The Inquisitor says quietly as he directs his attention back to Cassandra again making her feel her cheeks redden under his gaze. “I value her above all others” He adds quickly moving his hand to brush against hers in as much affection as he can show her in this public space, he grasps her hand in his for a moment before letting it drop.  
  
“She is my friend too” Rose beams at them both showing off a little gap between her front teeth, she takes hold of Cassandra’s hand again to show how much of a friend she really is.  
  
“Please be careful,” The Inquisitor says quietly to Cassandra. The Seeker knew he would probably want nothing more than to insist she left with him and the security of their forces rather than stay on the streets by herself, but that would only raise suspicions about who she was and why she was accompanying them. When she was dressed to represent the Inquisition no one batted an eyelid at her presence but if he was seen taking her with him rumours would start to circulate.  
  
“Cullen is here too” Cassandra replies just as quietly, seeing him frown slightly before turning his attention back to the little girl.  
  
“Well I am truly honoured to meet you Rose, thank you for being such a big fan of mine and supporting the Inquisition” The Inquisitor smiles warmly at her again. Cassandra watches his soldier approach again with a small posy of purple flowers and a leather pouch. He plucks one of the flowers from the posy before reaching out to tuck it behind Rose’s ear.  
  
“Thank you” Rose smiles bashfully beginning to look embarrassed, she reaches to feel the flower tucked behind her ear as he hands the rest of the bunch to her.  
  
“Cass.. Give this to her father, tell him its from the Inquisitor” Lord Trevelyan takes Cassandra’s hand again slipping the leather pouch onto her palm and closing his fist around hers. The Seeker feels the familiar weight of coin and sees the even more familiar troubled look on his face, he couldn’t save and help everyone they met but he was always going to try.

“I will my Lord” Cassandra bows slightly trying to keep up the formal act.  
  
“Now, I must move on but you make sure you go with my friend back to your father.. Be sure to tell him that you both must hurry home with the gift that we are going to give you and not to be stopped by anyone or anything” Lord Trevelyan says checking around him as Cassandra ties the pouch at her waist to keep it safe.  
  
“Wait! I have a message for you” Rose blurts out remembering again that this was the whole reason she was getting to meet the Inquisitor. She motions for the Inquisitor to come closer so that she can whisper it to him, Ashton looks at Cassandra with a puzzled look on his face. He bends onto one knee so she can reach him without any trouble. The Seeker laughs to herself when she sees Rose cup her hands around his ear and whisper, rather loudly, her message to him.  
  
“Thank you Rose, you did a great job of delivering that message to me” The Inquisitor stands again, he places a hand on top of her head in an act of thanking her for what she has said. “Now go with Cassandra, she will find your Papa” He gives the little girl a smile again before looking back to his Seeker. “Clock tower” he says with a slight nod before he is rounded up again by the nobles and made to continue on his way. The Seeker notices Josephine spot her, they give each other a small wave before the party is marched away continuing on their official visit.  
  
“Look at my flowers” Rose squeaks excitedly lifting them high into the air when she has finished watching the Inquisition party march away and she is sure she can no longer see them. Cassandra laughs when the little girl spins herself on her heels making her tatty dress twirl around her. “Now I am a real princess. I have my beautiful dress and my beautiful flowers,” she adds spinning again, such a simple gesture having made her so happy.

“Come.. We’ve been too long already” Cassandra says taking the little girls hand once more. “Your father will be wondering where we are and eager to hear about your meeting” she sighs quietly to herself placing her hand over the pouch again worrying about its safety.  
  
“This has been my bestest day” Rose beams, taking all the effort she has not to start bouncing around on the sport. The Seeker leads her back through the thinning crowd to the statue at the side of the market where they both see that Bran is still waiting for the. Cassandra sees he is holding his soot covered hand up to his brow to shield his eyes from the sun so he can spot them.  
  
“My little Princess!” Bran calls out to her when they are in sight; Rose lets go of Cassandra’s hand and runs to her fathers waiting arms. He engulfs her with his body hugging her tightly against him, lifting her off of her feet again spinning them both on the spot. He places her down on her feet again when Cassandra approaches.

“Returned to you safe and sound” Lady Pentaghast smiles to him giving him a reassuring nod, everything was okay and she was back.  
  
“Look Papa!” Rose laughs loudly waving the flowers at her father with such vigour that they begin to droop slightly. He chuckles hearing his child so happy and cups his hands around the posy and her hands, stopping her from shaking them so hard. “From the Inquisitor” She adds looking at her flowers with pride.

“Now see, didn’t I tell you he’s a good man? You take good care of them and we’ll put them in a cup on the window when we get home” Her father replies, Cassandra notices the look of complete devotion on his face and wondered if this was a common expression for fathers to have.  
  
“Rose told us that you are a blacksmith?” Cassandra asks him tearing her eyes away from the scene in front of her for a moment to look at Bran. She notices his bright blue eyes peering back at her, although they look sore from she assumed bad working and living conditions.  
  
“That’s right.. “ Bran begins before looking down at his boots. “We live outside the city though.. I can’t afford to move us inside the walls” he adds digging the toe of his boot between a cobbled stone.  
  
“How is trade?” The Seeker asks him knowing that she is beginning to pry. He glances up at her again with a look that tells her he isn’t willing to talk to freely about this subject, before looking down at his daughter. She watches him scoop Rose up in his arms again as she plays happily with her flowers.  
  
“There is none” Rose’s father admits resting his chin against the top of her blonde head. “The Chantry and University have their own blacksmiths. The noble houses have shipped in Dwarven or Elven smiths, because they want fancy weapons. I live outside the city and no one passes by my forge my Lady” He adds with a sniff.  
  
“I’m sorry for prying..” Cassandra begins before he cuts her off.  
  
“I’m a good smith,” He says beginning to sound angry “I work hard and can make those fancy things they want. I could supply an army if they’d just give me a chance. I used to have a great business before Roses’ Ma passed. Everyone from the City came to me.. I was always busy from morning to night. That is until the gangs made it too dangerous to wonder too far outside the walls. The traders wont trade with me but I sometimes get work from a lost adventurer to buy us some food and more supplies”

“I’m sorry that no one has helped you” The Seeker replies quietly, she didn’t realise what an awful situation these two had found themselves in.

“I don’t need help” Bran says defiantly “I need to work to take care of my Rose and to keep my forge” Cassandra notices there is a lot of this mans pride at stake, he obviously wanted to be able to provide for his daughter.  
  
“I know it’s not much” The Seeker begins as she unties the pouch from her belt, she reaches it out to him. Bran looks down at her hand and then back at her looking confused. “Please accept this, it is from The Inquisitor. He wants you and Rose..”  
  
“Not much?” Bran snorts “I don’t need to count what is in there to know its more than I will ever be able to make with my own hands” Roses’ father stands fast in his resolve, he does not move to take the pouch from her.  
  
“He wants to help you both. You said yourself he is a good man.” Cassandra says again glancing at Rose who is sitting comfortable on her fathers hip, not really understanding the exchange that is taking place and the affect it may have on her life. “She deserves better than this, you both do” The Seeker adds knowing that she is only adding more fuel to this broken mans hurt.  
  
“I cannot take that from you my Lady. It is not mine. No sweat left my brow to create that coin. I don’t mean to sound ungrateful because I know that you are only acting out of kindness, but I am not yet a beggar on the street that will kiss your boots for a penny. I say thank you for the offer of the gift but please return it to Lord Trevelyan” Bran says, letting Cassandra know that the discussion is over. “I thank you for being so kind to my Rose, she does deserve better and you made her feel important” He adds as he brushes a curl of his daughters hair behind her ear.  
  
“Thank you” Rose smiles at Cassandra again before resting her head on her fathers shoulder looking to have had enough excitement for one day.  
  
“Good-bye my Lady. May the Maker watch over you” Bran says finally as he begins to walk away, carrying Rose with him. Cassandra sighs angrily at herself for not only thinking he would happily take money from her but not thinking about how much she could upset him in the process. She watches him walk away and begin weaving through the crowds, Rose looks over his shoulder giving her a tired wave.  
  
“Wait!” Cassandra suddenly shouts running after them to catch up. “Bran, wait!” she shouts again making the blacksmith stop in his tracks. He turns to see why she is now running after him. Rose beams happily at her again. “If you will not accept his help then help us instead” Cassandra grabs hold of his arm stopping him from leaving, he glances down at her hand and then back at her trying to understand her meaning.  
  
“I do not follow,” He mumbles quietly.  
  
“Help us. Come and work for the Inquisition..” The Seeker raises her voice excitedly, this was the perfect solution. “We need talented Blacksmiths like you,” she adds watching the expression on his face change. “Come to Skyhold with us and work there.. You will have more work than you could ever dream of. Our soldiers need equipping and repairs, our horses need shoes and we are always building and expanding. We already have a team there, a team you could be a part of. You will both have your own lodgings, warm food on the table at every mealtime, clothes and supplies to suit you both, medicine and healers on hand if you are ever sick.. A safe place to live and you will be paid a wage,” Cassandra babbles quickly trying to force all the information on him.  
  
“The both of us?” Bran chokes trying to fight the emotions wanting to take over. Rose throws her arms around her fathers neck, not truly understanding why he is suddenly so quiet but wanting to comfort him.  
  
“Of course the both of you!” Cassandra laughs seeing the small smile begin to tug at his mouth, he wipes his eyes on the back of his hand not really knowing what to say. “You will work, we will take care of everything you need and you will earn to be able to treat yourself and Rose. You are not a beggar on the street Bran, you are a proud man that has had more than his share of bad luck” Cassandra reaches to him again placing her hand on his shoulder trying to get a response out of him.  
  
“I don’t know what to say” Bran sighs quietly, clearly overwhelmed.  
  
“Just say yes. Go to your home, pack anything that you can’t bear to leave behind and wait. We will send soldiers to collect you both and your belongings and take you back to Skyhold with us this evening” Cassandra looks at him again watching him nod his head slowly. “Let us remove this burden from you, you wont owe us anything or be accepting charity because you will be earning an honest living with us. Your Rose can be schooled..” The Seeker continues.  
  
“School Papa!” Rose squeals happily beginning to wriggle in his arms again. “Please lets go Papa!” She adds begging to place kisses all over his sooty face making him smile again. “We can live with the Inquisitor and Lady Pentaghast! They are going to get married and have a baby. I’m going to carry flowers at the wedding” Rose says proudly getting a puzzled look from her father, so much for not telling secrets.  
  
“Thank you, this is more than a gift” Bran sniffs again, he brings his hand to his eyes again wiping them. He suddenly throws his arms around Cassandra pulling her into a hug that crushes all three of them together, Cassandra laughs at this sudden outburst of emotion. He quickly lets go of her feeling embarrassed. “I’m sorry”  
  
“Go home and pack” The Seeker smiles at him again as he nods his head, still looking dazed. “I will send people to collect you before we are due to leave so keep a look out for them” she adds as he turns to walk back to his old life, to begin his new one. Cassandra notices that he is walking a little straighter as if the weight of the world has been lifted from him.  
  
“See you at Skyhold!” Rose shouts happily waving to her again.  
  


  
                                                                     -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Lady Pentaghast looks up at the clock tower to see the time, she was definitely late for lunch with Cullen by now and he would probably have started worrying where she was. Her half an hour time frame had been and gone. She wondered if he would start searching for her, or would he be waiting diligently at the fountain in case she did appear. Cassandra sighs, beginning to get tired of waiting to see if Lord Trevelyan has managed to sneak away for a few moments from his official visit. She knew he was due at the Chantry at anytime but hoped he would charm his way into getting a few minutes with her.  
  
The Seeker glances at the white and gold-faced clock again, it had only moved by a minute since the last time she had checked. One more minute that she was standing the Commander up, when she had been so adamant she would get back to meet him in time. Cassandra hadn’t to know that she would have met Bran and Rose though, and how was she supposed to have known she would have ended up hiring a new Blacksmith? The Seeker smiles to herself, she hoped they would be waiting at their forge to be taken to Skyhold and Bran had gone through with her plan to get him back into work.  
  
“Where is your chaperone, Seeker?” The Inquisitor asks her, making her turn around to see that he has finally found her and remembered where she wanted to meet. He steps onto the back street glancing around him and shrugging. Cassandra watches him lower the hood that he has pulled up over his head to stop people from recognising him. “There is no one else here, did you manage to loose him in the crowds?” He asks again giving her a wry smile.  
  
“Don’t be unkind” Cassandra replies returning his smile, he shrugs innocently again approaching her. “He is at the University, waiting for me with a picnic” she adds knowing that she shouldn’t really be flaunting Cullen’s infatuation with her, to the Inquisitor.  
  
“A picnic?” The Inquisitor chuckles as he reaches her, he places his hands on her hips drawing her into his personal space letting her wrap her arms around his neck. “That does sound lovely” Lord Trevelyan adds with another smile, Cassandra snorts slightly knowing that he is being facetious. “And yet you’d still rather wait for me in secluded alleys?” He smirks as he runs his hands up her back pulling her tighter into his arms.  
  
“I wanted to see you” Cassandra sighs letting herself get caught up in the feeling of being in his arms. She knew it was irrational to always be feeling like she couldn’t be apart from him, she was always strong in so many ways but he always made her feel like he is her biggest weakness. She places her hands on his shoulders letting her fingers move under the lapels of his jacket and down onto his chest. She sighs again when the Inquisitor dips his head to capture her mouth with his, drawing her even closer to him. The Seeker lets her hand move to the back of his neck and through his short hair as he deepens their kiss.  
  
“I wanted to see you too,” The Inquisitor mumbles against her lips before pulling back from her. Cassandra cant help but smile knowing her feelings are definitely reciprocated by him. He rests his head on top of hers when she leans into his neck. “That doesn’t mean you should be putting yourself at risk..” He begins to say making Cassandra frown.  
  
“I’m not at risk, I’m fine. Val Royeaux is so busy no one will have seen me” The Seeker replies pulling away from him. “You don’t have to worry about me,” she adds crossing her arms.  
  
“Well I do, whether that pleases you or not” The Inquisitor mumbles placing his hands on her elbows, rubbing her skin beneath his palms clearly trying to get her to thaw out again. “You are all that matters to me and it does make me worry when you do things like this. If you’d been seen.. If you’d been caught up by the crowd.. What if he had soldiers here waiting to attack me and you were here too? I can’t do my job if all I’m concerned about is you” He sighs again wrapping his hands around her wrists pulling her arms apart. Cassandra shakes her arms making him remove his hands. It wasn’t her fault he was so protective, was it? “What if I can’t save you and something bad happens to you? To our baby?”  
  
“I didn’t ask for this” Cassandra replies starting to feel angry with him. “I want to be able to be in public without having to worry, I want to be able to know that I can go unnoticed and you will let me without trying to keep me at Skyhold” She adds with a huff.  
  
“I didn’t ask for this either” The Inquisitor snaps, stepping away from her. “I didn’t ask to be the Herald, The Inquisitor, The Saviour” He adds kicking at something on the ground in frustration. “I want those things too, I want to be able to live a normal life and not be stared at everywhere we go. Do you have any idea how it feels to have everyone watching your every move? Prodding at the big green mark on my hand every time they meet me? There are so many people that look to me for help and I can’t help them all. I have to try and live with that fact.. No matter how many people we help and save I will still be a failure because I can’t save them all” The Inquisitor sighs sadly looking down at his feet again, he shakes his head making Cassandra suddenly feel bad for being so selfish.  
  
“We do what we can” Cassandra replies quietly, approaching him again. She places her hand on his neck again, trying to comfort him.

“It will never be enough” The Inquisitor sighs again before moving to sit on a wooden crate. He clasps his hands in front of him looking to be thinking about something. “You know, they don’t even call me by my name? I’ve become a symbol to them, I’m no longer an actual person. I want to help, I want to end this war and the suffering of the people but I’m just one man. I’ve never done this before.. I’m just a man from the Freemarches”  
  
“But you are more than just a man Ashton” Cassandra says kneeling in front of him; she places her hands on his knees trying to get him to look at her rather than the floor. “You are good and kind, brave and unselfish..” she begins trying to settle his worries. “You are strong and loyal.. The greatest man I’ve ever known. You never give up and you love completely” The Seeker smiles sadly when he places his hand on her cheek, she brushes her lips against his palm.

“Seeker..” He sighs, “All of those things are because of you. I am good because I want to be the best I can be for you, I’m kind because I want you to be proud of me, I’m brave because I want to keep you safe, I’m unselfish because I want you to be happy above everything.. I’m strong because I want to be able to lift you up when you need me most and I’m loyal because I want no one but you” Cassandra shakes her head hearing this, he always acted so sure of himself but she knew her Inquisitor was more vulnerable than that.  
  
“Ash” She says again taking both his hands in hers.  
  
“I never give up because I can’t be without you and I love completely because it is you that I love. I’m sorry if you think I’m trying to keep you at Skyhold, I’m really not. I try and take you everywhere with me and I know when I don’t you have a right to go wherever you want to.. But just try and be careful. Make sure you take Cullen with you, if you can” He adds leaning down to engulf her in his arms again.  
  
“I will be careful,” The Seeker says quietly, she couldn’t promise that she would stay out of complete trouble all of the time. They were the Inquisition and she was still a warrior, they got into sticky situations all the time. But the least she could do was tell him she would try to be careful, when they weren’t together.  
  
“When our job is done people will forget about me. They will always remember the Inquisition and write about the things that we did, but they will soon forget my name. The hype will die down and the people will stop watching me. We will have our privacy and be able to be a normal family. I will soon just be remembered as the Lord from Ostwick that married his most trusted advisor and lived happily ever after” The Inquisitor seals this statement by leaning down to kiss her again, Cassandra dreamed of happily ever after with this man but wasn’t so convinced people would forget about him.  
  
“I have a feeling they will still remember you in thousands of years to come” The Seeker replies pressing her forehead against his, as he holds her face in his hands. “Because you had this forced upon you and still you stood tall. You fought back for the little people when no one else would” she adds as he brushes his lips against her cheeks. “But most of all because you tried to make a difference” she sighs again losing her train of thought when he presses his lips against her jaw and throat. “Stop distracting me” She giggles quietly when he moves to place his arms around her to lift her up onto his lap.  
  
“I’m sorry for being so protective Cass” The Inquisitor gives her a small smile again as she wraps an arm around his shoulder letting him hold her. “I sometimes feel like everything else is out of control but keeping you safe is something I can do. I will trust your judgement and trust that you know what you are doing,” He adds placing his hand on her hip.  
  
“Talking of my judgement, I may have found us a new blacksmith,” Cassandra laughs watching the understanding appear on her loves face.  
  
“Bran?” Lord Trevelyan asks, unsure how that would even come about when he had given him and his daughter more money than they could have ever imagined. Cassandra unties the pouch at her waist again, dropping it into his waiting hand. “Why didn’t you give it to them?” He asks looking confused again.  
  
“He wouldn’t accept your coin” The Seeker watches him tuck it back into his coat to keep it safe. “He didn’t want a hand out or anyone to help him in that way. He was too proud and wanted to work for anything he earns for him and Rose” Cassandra continues moving her own hand to his face, she lets her finger trace the line of the scar above his lip as he takes in this information.  
  
“So you offered him a job?” The Inquisitor chuckles.  
  
“Yes. I told him to pack anything he wanted to take with him and that we’d send soldiers to collect him, his belongings and daughter and take them to Skyhold with us. He appears to be a talented blacksmith that just wants a chance to work again, I think he would fit in well at Skyhold.” Cassandra continues trailing her fingers over his tanned skin. “Besides, requisitions and the skilled workers is my department My Lord” she adds removing fingers and replacing it with her lips.

“I trust your judgement Lady Pentaghast” Lord Trevelyan replies getting distracted himself by her kisses. “It might be nice to have some children at Skyhold, I’m sure Rose would make a great friend for our children and if you say Bran will be a good addition then I believe you and look forward to meeting him”  
  
Cassandra sighs leaning into his body, she rests her head against his chest listening to the strong thump of his heart beneath her ear. She was about to have to give him back again and that made her want to hold onto him even tighter.  
  
“You should go..” She whispers against the soft leather. “Ashton Trevelyan has to go back inside here for a while..” She adds leaning away from him again, placing a hand flat on his chest to show she knows who he really is in his heart. “And The Lord Inquisitor, the Saviour, has to come out.. But only for a few more hours” She watches him nod sadly. “My sweet Inquisitor” she says quietly making him smile slightly. “My Ashton” she adds kissing him again. She always felt like she didn’t know if she would ever see him again.  
  
“My Cassandra” He replies giving her one last hug. “I do have something to show you before I go though” The Inquisitor says reluctantly letting go of her, he helps her to her feet before standing up himself. Cassandra lets him take hold of her hand again leading her to the mouth of the alley where the main street begins.  
  
“No, Someone will see you” Cassandra replies pulling back on his hand trying to stop him from moving. “Do not be seen because of me, you’ll never make it back if they see you” The Inquisitor just shakes his head bringing his finger to his lips, she watches him lift the hood again so that it almost completely covers his head and face.  
  
“Lets go Lady Seeker” The Inquisitor says with a smile in his voice from somewhere under the mass of leather hood. He slides his fingers between Cassandra’s, holding her hand tightly in his as he leads her out onto the street. Cassandra blinks a few times not realising how bright it still is out in the market compared to the dark side street they’d been in moments before. The Seeker smiles to herself wondering if this was the first time they had been able to walk hand in hand in public without having to hide away from prying eyes. Yes he had his hood up, yes he had to hide his face but they were together, in the open and that made her heart sing.

“You told me not to take risks and you flaunt yourself so willingly in plain sight My Lord?” Cassandra asks him giving his hand a squeeze, she hears his laugh in response but continues to let him lead her. They walk in silence for a few moments, enjoying the strange but welcome time of being together, pointing out things that they spot along the way. Cassandra lifts her head up letting the sun warm her face before lifting his arm wrapping it around her shoulders, getting bolder with their public affection. The Seeker leans into him placing her arms around his waist as they walk.  
  
“I think this proves that we too can wander through the streets and forget for a few minutes who we are. We will find a way to have this whenever we want to” He adds, turning his head to her, he lifts the hood slightly from his eyes so he can see her better. “Do you think you could get used to me wearing this all the time?” He chuckles again.  
  
“It just makes you look more mysterious,” Cassandra coos at him stepping onto her tip toes to push her own face into the hood making him laugh.  
  
“There is nothing mysterious about me” The Inquisitor replies leaning his own face closer to her kissing her gently. “This isn’t one of your romance novels with a cloaked stranger that rides around the countryside on his faithful steed, battling villains and saving fair maidens”  
  
“That does somewhat sound like you” The Seeker replies before receiving a ‘Ha’ from her lover. “I hope you keep the saving the fair maidens to an absolute minimum” Cassandra leans into him again when the Inquisitor stops their progress and begins looking around him.  
  
“Here, I think it was here..” He says again directing them down another street to the place a large row of ornate fronted shops are located. He drops his hold of Lady Pentaghast hand and jogs a short way ahead of her to see if he has found the right store. “Yes, here it is.. Cass come and look” Lord Trevelyan says excitedly beckoning her over to him. He places both hands on the edge of the hood, pulling it down further over his eyes in case they are seen by anyone else.  
  
“What has got you so excited?” The Seeker asks wondering why he has such a big smile on his face and is gesturing her to hurry up and join him. Cassandra looks around her to see if there is anyone else around but sees that people are mainly sticking to the market place and the main shops are quieter today. “If this is one of those bottles you keep finding and storing in the cellar, I’m not interested..” She adds with a sigh walking towards him.  
  
“Don’t you think its perfect?” The Inquisitor smiles at her again when she moves to his side, her eyes finally resting on what he has found in the shop window. Cassandra feels her breath catch in her throat and his eyes on her watching her reaction.

“Oh..” Cassandra manages to vocalise the only thing she can. The Inquisitor’s brow furrows slightly.  
  
“If you don’t like that one, you can pick another one. They have plenty of different designs. I like this one, but its up to you as well. If that one isn’t right, you can look at some more and.. I’m sure they can have one made that you like, right?” The Inquisitor begins blurting out trying to gage what her actual feelings are. Cassandra just shakes her head and places her hand on the window.  
  
“No, this one is perfect” The Seeker says quietly letting her eyes wonder over the intricately carved wood, down the turned legs to the curved rockers at the bottom and back up to the pile of bright white animal furs that are gathered creating an inviting looking bed. “Will we really have something so small that it will be sleeping in this cradle?” Cassandra asks turning to look at him again, she sees him smile and nod glad that she is happy. “I love it” Lady Pentaghast says again looking back into the window at the different furniture for a baby’s room. “I am so not prepared for this” Cassandra whispers to herself more than anyone else.  
  
“Me either” Comes the Inquisitors reply as he tucks his arm around her again letting her lean her head against his. “But we can do anything” He adds placing a finger under her chin, tilting her face towards his to kiss him.  
  
  
                                                                  -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
“Where have you been?!” The Commander raises his voice, rushing to her from his position of waiting for her by the fountain. “Have you any idea how long I’ve been waiting for you? You said half an hour,” He continues as The Seeker sees the anger plastered all over her friends face. “That was two hours ago!” He shouts again “Two hours..” He says beginning to calm slightly, he shakes his head at her in frustration.  
  
“Cullen, I am sorry” Cassandra begins as she reaches him; she spots the discarded picnic at his feet and the look of concern on his face. “I got held up, I’m sorry you had to stand here and wait for me. I got here as soon as I could” The Seeker watches The Commander huff in annoyance. “I’m sorry about our picnic” Lady Pentaghast gestures to the basket and blanket on the ground. She gives him a weak smile which only seems to aggravate him further, it appears.  
  
“I was worried about you. I thought something had happened to you!” Ser Rutherford snaps, he places his hands on his hips trying to look everywhere but directly at her. “If anything had happened to you” He shakes his head again as Cassandra sighs quietly and rubs the bridge of her nose, why were both the men in her life getting so upset with her today?  
  
“Please do not be angry Cullen. Things took longer than expected, and I’m here now. Nothing happened to me and you needn’t worry about me” Cassandra gives him another reassuring smile trying to cool his temper. “Please don’t be angry” Cassandra says again trying to catch his eye.  
  
“Well I am angry” Cullen huffs again turning away from her to scoop up the basket from the ground. “I was waiting for you, when you didn’t turn up I waited some more. Then when I couldn’t silence the worry any longer and was sure something had happened to you, I decided to try and find you in the market” He adds stuffing the woven blanket into the basket.  
  
“I didn’t see you?” The Seeker replies watching him place the basket down on the fountain with a little more force than he’d probably intended.  
  
“Well I saw you” The Commander snaps again “I saw you walking around the market, clear as day with a man, did I not Seeker?” He asks questioningly. Cassandra shrugs slightly which makes him snort again, he moves to stand in front of her. “So you don’t deny it? I saw you with him, whoever he is” The Commander continues, holding his hand up when Cassandra tries to interrupt him. “I’m not finished. I saw you touching him, kissing him right out in the open for everyone to see. I couldn’t see his face because he was wearing that hood but I could see you throwing yourself at him”  
  
“If you would just let me explain something to you” Lady Pentaghast laughs realising that her friend is not only angry for being late but also because he has his wires very crossed.  
  
“Did you bring me here just so you had an excuse to meet him?” The Commander suddenly blurts out making Cassandra laugh even harder. “I may have feelings for you but I don’t want any part of whatever this is that you have going on. I wont cover for you so that you can spend time with him, without the Inquisitor knowing” Cullen begins to falter in what he is saying when he sees that she is trying hard to contain her laughter. “Cassandra, this isn’t funny.. Lord Trevelyan loves you.. I thought you loved him.. I can’t be part of this.. He needs to know! I saw you, you and the man.. You hid down a side street and I.. Why are you laughing?!” He asks throwing his hands up not getting any sense out of her; Cassandra places her hand on the Commanders shoulder reassuring him.

“Cullen” The Seeker smiles patting his shoulder again. “That man you saw me with, was the Inquisitor” Cassandra laughs again when she sees Cullen close his eyes, shaking his head in embarrassment at how worked up he had gotten. “But thank you for looking out for mine and the Inquisitors best interests” She adds giving him another smile that he returns. “I am not seeing another man behind his back, we were just trying to spend some time together..” She adds giving him a little shove.  
  
“I’m such a fool” The Commander sighs dropping his head into his hands. “What were you doing out on the street together, anyone could have seen you?. I didn’t even know he’d arrived yet. I couldn’t see him, just the hood..” He sighs again.  
  
“Well it serves you right for spying on us” Cassandra says giving him another shove to show she is only joking with him. “He didn’t know we were here, so we just found some place quiet for a while”  
  
“I don’t want to know!” Cullen laughs clamping his hands over his ears, Cassandra grabs hold of his hands pulling them away.  
  
“Not like that, Commander! Why are you taking his side anyway? Would you confront him if you thought you saw him with another woman?” The Seeker demands poking her friend in the chest. The Commander mouths ‘ow’ to her and rubs the spot.  
  
“Of course not, I would break both of his legs on your behalf if he even looked at another woman” Cullen replies with a completely straight face, Cassandra bites her lip slightly wondering if he was being serious and decides not to push on the subject.  
  
“You two are too alike.. You are both too protective.” Cassandra sighs with frustration and picks up the basket beginning to walk towards the grassed area. “You both treat me like I am a little delicate flower that might be crushed by a slight breeze. I do not swoon, I do not need looking after and I don’t need..” The Seeker continues to say coolly as she catches the toe of her boot on a loose stone tripping. Cullen quickly catches her before she can stumble further causing him to laugh. “Protecting!” Cassandra snaps at him when she has regained her balance.  
  
“Of course not” He replies with a smirk and a slight nod of his head. “It is only because we care about you” He adds stepping to walk in line with her, Cassandra notices he is hovering his hand around her elbow waiting to catch her again. “I’m afraid I ate some of the food, but there is still some wine if you’d like? Some biscuits too?” He asks nodding towards the hamper. Wine was definitely off of the menu, but biscuits were always going to be a welcome sight.  
  
“Yes, lets sit” Cassandra continues walking over the grass until they find a nice spot to sit. She places the basket onto the ground again and hands one end of the blanket to the Commander so that he can help lay it down. They both tug their individual sides to get the blanket straight before placing it onto the grass. The Commander throws himself down onto the blanket, rolling onto his back and star fishing right in the middle of it so he is taking up all of the room.  
  
“Oh I’m sorry, did you want to join me?” He asks looking up at her with a grin. He sits up stretching his legs out in front of him, patting the space he has made for her next to him.  
  
“You are too kind” The Seeker responds looking down her nose at him. Cassandra lowers herself onto the blanket, also stretching out her legs in front of her so she can reach her boots. Lady Pentaghast moves her fingers to the buckles and loops that hold her boots on tightly to her calf, undoing each one slowly before slipping her feet out of them with a satisfied sigh. Cassandra wiggles her toes, glad to be out of the confines of the leather and turns to look at Cullen when she hears him laugh again.  
  
“You are such a Lady” He laughs again reaching for the basket “Now lets see what we have..” Cullen mumbles as he opens the lid and pulls out one bottle of wine and a cloth wrapped package that must contain the biscuits.

“I like having bare feet.. Is that a problem?” Cassandra asks giving him another challenging look, daring him to argue with her and question her choice again.  
  
“No problem at all” The Commander smirks again “I have just seen more of your toes, than anyone else’s I know. Probably more than I’ve seen my own” He adds placing the biscuits down on the blanket and bringing the wine bottle up to his mouth. He places the cork between his teeth and gives a good tug to open it, it does so with a pop.  
  
“You should try it more often” The Seeker laughs as he moves to pass the bottle to her, she shakes her head declining his offer.  
  
“You aren’t going to join me?” He asks wondering why she has refused a sip. Lady Pentaghast had never been a big drinker, but she had been known to have a glass of wine or two to celebrate.  
  
“I’m afraid you’ll have to drink it without me, Commander” She adds watching him look at the dark liquid inside the bottle, he swirls it around for a moment watching it slosh up the sides before he lifts it to his mouth again taking a drink.  
  
“If you wont join me in a drink, then I shall have to join you with your bare feet” The Commander replies when he has placed the bottle firmly back onto the floor at his side. He leans forward unbuckling his own boots, wrangling his feet out of them and casting them aside. He stretches his legs out again, wiggling his toes as she had previously done.  
  
“Better?” Cassandra asks him watching as he looks back and forward between their feet.  
  
“Much” He replies with another coy smile. “Who knew we would be seeing so much of each other today?” He adds receiving an elbow in his side from the Seeker.  
  
“Your toes are strange” Lady Pentaghast drawls making Cullen sit up further and start looking worryingly at his feet. He looks back to her seeing that she is hiding a laugh behind her hand and just trying to wind him up. “I’m sorry I ruined our lunch but I’m glad we had some time together today, Cullen” Cassandra continues as he unwraps the biscuits and hands one to her. “I think I like Val Royeaux more than I did when we first arrived”

“I’m glad we did too. I’ll always accompany you if you need some time away from Skyhold.. Or if you need someone to listen” The Commander nods his head as if confirming to himself that he had to be her friend, above everything else. “Val Royeaux is better than I thought it would be” He sighs leaning back on his arms.  
  
“You always listen when I need you” Cassandra catches his eye again. Even after everything they had been through together, and as difficult as she knew he found seeing her with someone else, he was always there for her when she needed him most.  
  
“I know I’m a burden to you, Seeker” Cullen says quietly looking down at his feet again. “You always end up with everyone’s problems on your shoulders because you listen when we need you too” The Commander adds with a slight cough. Cassandra knew he was about to clam up any moment, like he always did when they tried to talk about the big things that mattered to him.  
  
“Then let me listen” The Seeker sighs leaning closer to him so he can’t escape her eyes. “We talk, you feel guilty for airing what is bothering you, you stop talking and we end up with awkward silences and things left unsaid” Cassandra moves to cross her legs beneath her so she is sitting upright in front of him. “I would carry your problems willingly if you’d let me”  
  
“I just don’t find talking about this very easy” He sighs again.  
  
“Do you not recall the way I was when you first met me? When I first came to you and asked you to join me on this? I was angry and frustrated, I couldn’t speak about the things that hurt me and I hated the world. It made me unhappy Cullen but now I can voice how I feel” The Seeker sees him nod, she was sure for the first few weeks of being with the Inquisition most people thought she didn’t speak at all. “Just talk to me” Cassandra raises her voice, she places both hands on his shoulders giving him a shake making him smile again.  
  
The Seeker sits back again, waiting for The Commander to bear his soul and feelings to her. He didn’t seem to have much of a problem doing it when they had a wooden door between them, but face-to-face he would freeze up and make an excuse to not talk about things. When he doesn’t say anything she just sighs and shakes her head.  
  
“Okay.. Okay fine.” Cullen finally gives in opening his mouth. “I always thought this would be the place I ended up. Val Royeaux always felt like the final destination and the place I’d be spending my last days as a washed up lyrium addict” The Commander says looking off into the distance at the large University that towers over the park and then back to the Seeker. Okay this was progress.

“You would always see them..” He continues rolling his head from side to side as if he is feeling anxious about voicing these thoughts. “The Templars that had served for a long time in the order and had spent so many years relying on lyrium. The ones that had always been there while you were growing up and training. You’d see them suffer and become ghosts of the people you once knew.. Then one day when the madness had taken them completely, they would be brought here to Val Royeaux.. The jewel of Orlais and place Templars are left to die” The Commander sucks his tongue between his teeth making a tutting noise. The Seeker fights the urge to place a comforting hand on him but doesn’t want to interrupt him opening up to her.  
  
“That may have been your fate once Commander, but it wont ever happen to you now. You freed yourself from that life and that burden. You never acted like an addict and I know it must have been a difficult decision for you. I can’t imagine how it must have been to know that could have been your own path. Knowing you may end up here..”  
  
Cassandra glances around her wondering just how many Templars had been brought here and how many times her friend had, had to see it happen. Had The Commander ever had to accompany old friends to Val Royeaux and leave them behind? How many were there right now trapped in their own madness waiting for the lyrium to take them?  
  
“Horrible, really horrible” Cullen says quietly noticing her looking at him. He sits forward again holding his hand out to her, silently asking her for any support she can give him. Cassandra takes a hold of his hand tightly in hers, letting them rest together on her knee.

“It was very brave to give up the Lyrium, Cullen.. Anything could have happened to you” The Seeker looks down at their hands and for the first time notices the small scars dotted on his otherwise smooth skin. Small pink lines caused by blades that he hasn’t deflected and round lumps on his knuckles that only a Templar, a Seeker, a Warrior would have from scuffing them on his shield. “Thank you for telling me, what was bothering you” she adds examining his hands further.  
  
“What are you looking at?” He asks her watching her study the back of his hands, she notices him blush slightly when she uses her other hand to trace around the shapes on his knuckles.  
  
“I have these too” Lady Pentaghast replies turning their hands over again so he can see the back of her own hand. He wasn’t the only one that had been drilled and trained by his order, made to march and fight until everything hurt. Made to hold his sword and shield until he thought he would die of exhaustion. Cassandra, The Seeker, knew exactly how it felt to add another scar to her collection. “I know you have been damaged like I have and that’s why I know you’ll be fine. You were brave to take back your life” Cassandra feels him run his own fingers over the scars on her hands.  
  
“It wasn’t brave, I was just scared” Cullen says finally releasing her hands from his. “Scared to end up being left here anyway and scared of being alone” He adds shaking his head at his own feelings.  
  
“You don’t need to be scared of that anymore, you wont ever be on your own. We all have each other now.. A real family and a real home. Skyhold has everything we could ever need and I hope we can stay” Cassandra sits back again suddenly becoming aware that she’d let him get too close to her again.

“Is that what you plan to do? Stay at Skyhold?” He asks almost sounding surprised. The Seeker didn’t think It was a strange plan to have, after all one of the things that had brought the Inquisition together was that each of them didn’t feel they had a home or anywhere that they belonged. Everyone knew that they were a mismatched gang of misfits, but it worked and they needed each other.

“It would be wonderful. I want to make a life there for me, my family and be surrounded by those that we care about.. I know you love Skyhold as much as I do so I hope you know I think it would be a good thing if you did decide to stay” Cassandra gives him a smile again hoping to lighten his mood.  
  
“I’m not so sure the Inquisitor would feel the same way that you do, Seeker” He lets out a small laugh.  
  
“I know things have been difficult between you, but he does consider you a friend Cullen. He just lets his emotions take over sometimes, but he does care and appreciate everything you do for him.. And for me” The Seeker says positively, she knew they were such similar characters and would always bump heads but she hoped they would always get along even for her sake. “He is just trying to protect me and keep the world from imploding at the same time, it’s a lot of responsibility for one man”  
  
“I understand, I would do the same” The Commander reaches up to rub his brow slightly wanting to move on from the subject of how he thinks the Inquisitor should be behaving around the Seeker. “You are right though, Skyhold is my home and I do love it there. It feels so strange to me to have found a family outside of the Templars. You know how it is, I’m sure the Seekers were the same.. Brothers and Sisters in arms yes, but not a real family” He adds, smiling again when he thinks of his friends at home, at Skyhold.  
  
“Does that mean you’ll consider it?” Cassandra sits higher again, slapping her hands onto his knees making him jump at her excited reaction.  
  
“Perhaps.. Perhaps” The Commander laughs seeing that it would please her if he stayed at Skyhold in the long run. “But don’t you want to return to everything you had before Lord Trevelyan fell out of the sky?” He asks tilting his head slightly.  
  
“I had nothing. No home, friends, or true purpose. I can’t return to the Seekers.. I could never return to Nevarra.. I’m happy Cullen. Even with the struggles we face and the threats that are trying to destroy us, I’m happy. Happier than I’ve ever been and it all began when the Maker delivered him to me. He has changed my life, made me question everyday what I did to deserve him. He’s given me more than I could ever have hoped to have..”  
  
“Did you ever hope for a child?” The Commander suddenly asks stopping Cassandra and throwing her off her stride. The Seeker feels her mouth almost drop open as she begins struggling to find the right response to his question. There was no way he could know about their baby.  
  
“Relax Seeker, I saw you outside the shop. You were looking at those cribs in more than a brief interest in furniture.. Now that I know it was Lord Trevelyan you were with, it makes more sense to me now” He adds watching her expression change. Cassandra feels herself begin to feel sick at the thought of him knowing the secret she had been carrying around with, and the chance that he might not be very happy about it.  
  
“Cullen, please promise me you wont tell anyone,” Lady Pentaghast blurts grabbing hold of both of his hands again. “Please don’t let anyone know, we are trying to keep our baby safe and If anyone finds out that we are having a child.. You cant tell anyone” Cassandra stops, not wanting to voice what would happen if anyone found out the Inquisitor was not only with someone but that someone was carrying his child.  
  
“Cassandra” Cullen replies softly, she sees a smile tug at the corner of his mouth and emotion wash across his face. He moves their hands placing it over his heart. “I swear to you as your friend, I will not tell a soul what I know and I will do everything I can to protect you, your baby.. And Ashton. I pledge my life to you all, to keep you safe and make sure this baby is brought into the world and to its parents” The Seeker cant help but sob hearing his words and lets him pull her into a hug.  
  
“Thank you for everything” Cassandra sobs again wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’m scared” Cassandra whispers as she hugs him back, thankful for having a friend as good as him. “We both are,” she adds with a sniff.  
  
“Don’t be scared. Your child already has an Inquisition family waiting for it that will love and take care of it, a whole fortress to grow up in, an army to protect it and a Mother and Father that will be the best parents it could ever want” The Commander smiles at her again. “Now, lets go and see if we can catch up with the Inquisitor and you can tell me more about when you were planning on telling me?”  
  
Cassandra sniffs again wiping her hand across her eyes; she laughs slightly letting go of him. The Commander pulls himself to his feet before holding his hand out to her pulling her up too, he begins packing the blanket away back into the basket and collecting up the rest of the wine. He reaches in and pulls out the little blue flower broach that they had seen in the market earlier, that he had planned on giving her as a gift but tucks it into his pocket when he sees that she isn’t looking.  
  
“I was going to tell you” Cassandra insists reaching to finishing lacing up her boots and putting them back on.

“I’m sure you were, Seeker” Cullen replies draping his arm around her shoulders guiding her back in the direction they’d first come in and back to the Inquisitor.

  



End file.
